shadowcouncilfandomcom-20200213-history
Lady Sihyn Ravencrest
Description Sihyn is a Kal'Dorei female of above average height and imposing physique. Her thick crimson mane cascades freely down her neck, shoulders, and back. Her luminous eyes are cerulean blue, though they are oft found veiled behind a pair of ruby lenses. Her flesh is unnaturally darkened, and is coated in a thin veil of permafrost at all times. Everything within approximately fiifteen feet of her will mark a severe drop in tempurature whenever Sihyn is near. Her voice has a preternatural echo, common to the rest of her Death Knight comrades. She is always in possession of her chosen weapon: Nevermourne. The two-handed mace is forged of Titansteel and has powerful runic symbols etched along nearly every milimeter of its metallic surface. Early History Sihyn was born to the Ravencrest Household nearly 20,000 years ago. Her studies began with the fundamentals of Kal'Dorei society. Mathematics, Linguistics, Reading, Writing, Agriculture, Theology, and Military Combat. Her grasp of higher mathematical concepts is firm. She is fluent in Darnassian, Thalassian, Draconic, and Common and is capable of communicating in each verbally, through written mediums, and through hand signs as well. Her grasp of agriculture has produced a unique spiritual connection to Kal'Dorei lands for her, allowing her to gather strength and healing energies from nearby natural sources. The theological studies she received have given her a healthy respect for 'life-bringers' and a fair appreciation for the "Light of Elune"; though she most directly refuses to be submissive to the tenets of Moon Worshippers; she acknowledges the existence of Elune and the power the Moon Goddess wields. Her area of excellence, however, lies in her military combat training. Born and raised within Black Rook Hold, she was eventually offered the opportunity to join the ranks of the Watchers. It was during her service as a Watcher that she learned to apply the tactical knowledge and understandings she had gathered as a Ravencrest, and put her skills to good use. She earned a great deal of respect among the other Watchers for her selfless and relentless dedication to protecting the tenets of Kal'Dorei society. Blood Oath: Shortly before his death, her uncle - Lord Kur'Talos Ravencrest - sent her on a secret mission which took her away from his side. Upon completion of the undisclosed task, she returned, only to learn of his death at the hands of one of Queen Azshara's servants. She swore an oath to avenge his death, even if she had to destroy every single Highborne in existence to complete the task. Her attempt to wend her way toward the Queen of the Kal'Dorei was impeded as she made her way through the city of Suramar. Fighting her way through the embattled city, she made her way still closer to Zin'Azshari. Alas, before she could even get close to her objective, the Well of Eternity imploded; causing a maelstrom to open up and pulling the city, Queen Azshara, and her Highborne beneath the sea and out of Sihyn's reach. Into Exile: For another 2,700 years, Sihyn conducted herself as a Watcher, serving the newly elected High Priestess, Tyrande Whisperwind with admirable loyalty. Her fierce protectiveness of the Kaldorei lands and people were coupled with her opposition to all things remotely associated with the Burning Legion and the Horde. Her tenacity on the battlefield marked her as a worthy trophy to the opposition of both camps. Nothing dimmed her hatred toward the Highborne, however. Even the ban against the use of magics - imposed by Arch-Druid Malfurion Stormrage and his Druids - barely kept her weapons sheethed when she chanced to pass by one of their survivors. When Dath'Remar - the leader of the remaining Highborne survivors - led his people to release a powerful magical storm across the lands of Ashenvale, Sihyn gathered her resources and prepared for the bloodbath she had waited 2,700 years to perpetrate. Only to be held at bay, yet again, by the Arch-Druid and his followers. She stood, aghast, as the Highborne were ordered into exile. She turned toward the Arch-Druid Malfurion Stormrage and began a tirade of magnificent proportions. She spewed her venom towards the Highborne, even as she attempted to sway the powerful Druid leader to her way of thinking; imploring him not to make the rest of the world suffer for his own weak stomach. So heated did her ire-filled words become that she was taken and detained by nearby Sentinels. She was subsequently brought before the High Priestess, Tyrande Whisperwind, and the Arch Druid, Malfurion Stormrage. She laid her tabard, her badges, and her rank before them and announced her resignation, stating that she could no longer serve leaders who lacked the stomach for what was needed to protect their people. She took her leave of the Kal'Dorei lands that evening, as she began her quest to re-locate and begin 'putting down' Dath'Remar and what remained of his followers. The Road to Hell: Sihyn spent five hundred years tracking down - and occassionally 'thinning' the ranks of - the exiled Highborne. In time, her self-imposed mission of genocide brought her to the lands of Tirisfal. Sihyn's Hunt was eventually interrupted by a strange malaise which overtook her. Over the next four millenia, she was plagued by an illness which saw her frequently troubled by hallucinations, illnesses, and delusions. In spite of her lengthy experience of employing self-discipline and reason to her circumstances, she was unable to free herself from the strange disease which plagued her, until her madness eventually brought her beyond the lands of Tirisfal as she pursued a hallucinatory image of Dath'Remar into the lands of the forest Trolls of Zul'Aman. Her deluded mind often brought her into conflict with the Trolls, and she came to loathe them as much as she did the Orcs of the Horde, and only slightly less than she despised the Highborne. More centuries passed, and she was eventually able to regain her faculties, in full. In time to discover that the Highborne had founded a Kingdom of their own, known as Quel'Thalas. Worse, they had made new allies with the nearby Human populations. Realizing that her lapse into madness had cost her the opportunity to destroy the Highborne once and for all, she made her way across the Human lands and began pursuing any and every opportunity to locate powerful allies who would stand with her against her Highborne enemies. Thousands of years passed as she attempted to gather a suitably large enough army with which to destroy the Highborne and their precious new capital city of Quel'Thalas. But, she was hampered by the short lifespans of the Humans, and the strange madness which still krept up on her as she sojurned through the Human and Dwarven lands. Finally resigned to the possibility that she may have to concede defeat for the time being, she was caught off-guard when a powerful and unfamiliar voice cut through her thoughts as she prepared to return to the lands of Kalimdor. "It's begun. '' ''Young heroes...I was once like you. You have come to this place seeking to bring judgement upon the damned. You will venture deep into forgotten lands. You will see wonders beyond imagining. But be warned. The land itself will rise up against you. Long forgotten terrors will smother your courage. Sacrifice everything as the final darkness falls...in the end, all that awaits you is death. Only then will you understand - you've been following in my footsteps all along. '' ''So come then, you heroes! Come in all your power and glory! For in the final hour, all must serve the one... true... king." There was a familiar, malevolant, power radiating from the voice. The words were spoken in the language of the Humans, but, they held within them the power of nothing less than the power of Queen Azshara. All-too willing to fell another great evil, she gathered her resources and began the long sojurn to the Icecrown Citadel in Northrend. To her sheer delight, she found countless descendents of the Highborne on similar journies. She cut a swath through their numbers as she made her way to the frozen throne; drawing the attentions of the Lich King as she did so. His voice began to coax her as she made her journey, warning her of any Quel'Dorei within easy reach of her bow. So many of their number did she slaughter, that the descendents of the Highborne began to hunt her as ardently as she hunted them. Scant miles from the Lich King's throne, she was eventually subdued in a skirmish with a small warband of Quel'Dorei. Sihyn's fevered anti-Highborne rhetoric and violent attempts to kill any Quel'Dorei who came within reach of her hands, feet, knees, elbows, head or teeth caused her ancient enemies to believe her sent by the Lich King. Already bearing scores of wounds from the arrows and blades used to bring her down, Sihyn was further subjected to an extensive series of tortures concocted by her captors in their attempts to learn about the strengths and weaknesses of the Lich King's defenses. Though she knew no more of the Lich King than they, Sihyn refused to speak, only uttering the occassional grunt or a fierce growl as they seared, sliced, and flayed pieces of her away. Eventually, a true Highborne arrived at the encampment; and recognized the powerfully built Kal'Dorei. Fully aware that the Kal'Dorei prisoner likely knew no more than his own people, he began an extensive series of magical torments and tortures; careful to keep his prisoner alive and concious of every moment. Her sins against the Highborne were exacted against her with excruciating precision. Weeks and months passed, and still, she spoke not a word. Her torment, however, had delayed the arrival of the powerful Quel'Dorei party. The Lich King sent a band of his Scourge servants to assault the small encampment. As the Quel'Dorei heroes rose to face their demonic challengers, an already transformed Death Knight named Orbaz Bloodbane retrieved the greviously suffered form of the Kal'Dorei prisoner. She was delivered to the feet of the Lich King, barely concious. The Lich King's words echoed through her tortured mind as he explained that it was he who assisted her in locating and slaughtering so many of her ancient enemies. And, he advised her that if she served him - and she would serve him - he could lead her to slaughter many, many more. With her tormented mind in only slightly better condition than her fractured body, Sihyn readily agreed to serve this new master. The Lich King imparted a piece of his power into the frail form, overwhelming Sihyn's mind and body. She rose in full health, but, transformed into a preternatural state. Given the task of slaughtering as many Quel'Dorei and Highborne as she could reach - and assigned an army with which to accomplish the objective - Sihyn excelled in her service to the Lich King, and made an impressive name for herself. She quickly rose to the rank of Scourge Commander due to her countless victories in the name of the Lich King. The Road to Redemption: In all likelihood, Sihyn would have continued to make of herself one of the greatest and most destructive Death Knights ever to serve the Lich King, but for an obscure event in her extensive career. The day arrived when she was ordered to kill a Kal'Dorei prisoner in order to prove her loyalty to the Lich King. The Kal'Dorei's name was Yazmina Oakenthorn. The Kal'Dorei prisoner spoke familiarly with Sihyn. Sihyn knew the two had never met, but, the other females attempts to speak to whoever Sihyn had been mistaken for touched on a distant memory. She had been called a Hero of the Kal'Dorei. And, here, this one Kal'Dorei spoke to her as if she still were such a thing. As Knight Commander Plaguefist's voice boomed loudly from afar, the Kal'Dorei prisoner pleaded for death. Begged to be put down - to spare Sihyn a similar fate. The strange fog that had clouded Sihyn's mind since her mortal days began to lift. She had lived nearly 20,000 years without taking the life of a single non-Highborne Kal'Dorei; and she would not take the life of this one, either. Dropping the blade she was ordered to execute the prisoner with to the ground, she turned and began to take her leave of the cramped wooden prison, only to turn back at the sound of a collapsing body striking the oaken floorboards. She strode back to the fallen Kal'Dorei and withdrew the blade from Yazmina's self-inflicted evisceration, even as the Knight Commander approached. "Took your time, eh?" he inquired with a lascivious grin. Sihyn softly quipped. "As requested. One dead Kal'Dorei." and made her way out from the room. From that moment forward, however, she sought to undermine the Lich King at every turn, and when the opportunity to oppose him openly presented itself at the battle known as the Light of Dawn, she took it. Invictus: Since the victory over the Lich King and the subsequent liberation of a large number of Death Knights. Sihyn returned to her people only in so far as she has agreed to do nothing to disrupt Kal'Dorei interests with respect to the Alliance. For the time being, Sihyn has agreed to delay her vengeance until such time as the Kal'Dorei people's protection from the Lich King, and the Scourge can be assured. She currently splits her time between the Magocractic city of Dalaran, and the Human capital city of Stormwind; obviously still unwilling to submit herself to the High Priestess Tyrande Whisperwind's Authority. Category:Characters Category:Alliance Category:Alliance Death Knight Category:Night Elf